AS THE TIME PASS BY
by tieny thunder
Summary: Bagi sehun yang selalu mendapatkan serial dongeng sebelum tidur dari sang ibu, menganggap pangeran tampan, penyihir jahat hingga peri penolong itu ada. Dan ia melihat sosok peri penolong dalam diri Jongin. KaiHunTao Fic ll GS ll Girl! Sehun...


Title: AS THE TIME PASS BY

Cast: Jongin, Tao, Girl! Sehun

Pairing: ditemukan dalam cerita

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Lenght: Drabble

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan, terkesan amburadul, Typo selalu menemani, tanpa melalui proses edit.

Don`t like Don`t read

Read then Review

.

.

©Tienkerbelle21

.

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

**Seperti waktu yang berlalu**

**Perlahan – lahan**

**Jiwa itu beranjak tumbuh**

**Merangkak hingga berjalan**

**Berjalan kemudian berlari**

**Berlari menggapai asa **

**Segalanya dapat berubah**

**Seiring waktu yang berlalu**

**Namun secuil rasa itu tak dapat berubah**

**Dari sisi – sisi hati kedua insan**

**Bagaikan terjerat,**

**Dalam sebuah benteng perlindungan**

**Yang dinamakan takdir**

.

.

.

Musim panas merambat hingga di pekan penghujung, suara ngenat dan kawanannya masih terdengar mengaung. Samar menyusup hingga halaman sebuah taman kanak – kanak di perkampungan kota Daegu. Siang itu jam istirahat, kebanyakan dari anak – anaknya bermain di sana, menaiki seluncuran, ayunan, maupun bermain petak umpet. Namun sebagian dari mereka memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas entah itu sibuk memakan bekal mereka, atau pun hanya duduk dan menggambar asal dibuku mereka.

.

.

Disalah satu bangku yang disusun berkelompok, dan memutari meja yang berbentuk persegi itu. Duduklah gadis cilik yang tengah menangis akibat dari bocah lelaki yang menyanyikan lirik lagu penuh ejekan dibuat khusus untunya..

.

"Sehun pendeekk,,, Sehun pendekkk,,,"

.

.

kira – kira begitulah liriknya. Melantunkan lagu sederhana penuh ejekan sambil berlari mengelilingi bangku dimana terdapat gadis cilik yang tengah menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi mata yang mulai berair, mencoba memberontak dengan menggumam memanggil ibunya seakan mengadu.

.

"Huks... Huks.. Hueeeeeeeeeeeee... Hiks... Hiks... Huhuhuhuuuhuuu... eomma tao jahattt..."

.

Salah seorang bocah lelaki juga terlihat tengah duduk di jajaran bangku yang sama dengan si gadis cilik itu. Bocah itu melirik sebal kearah temannya yang tengah berlari memutari tempat duduk mereka sambil melantunkan lirik ejekan.

.

.

BRUKK

.

.

"Hueeeeeeee... EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA..."

.

.

Tao, bocah yang tadi berlari – lari mendadak terjatuh. Seketika tangis, gadis cilik yang diketahui bernama sehun itu terhenti digantikan tao yang terjatuh.

.

.

Mari kita lihat beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya detik – detik sebelum Tao terjatuh.

.

.

Bocah lelaki itu dalam suasana hati yang riang gembira setelah berhasil menemukan lirik lagu untuk meledek teman satu kelompoknya –Sehun– memang gadis itu tak lebih tinggi darinya bahkan lebih pendek dari Jongin, teman satu kelompoknya yang lain yang tengah duduk di sisi lain bangku dalam satu meja itu. Tao terus berlari mengelilingi kelas sambil menyanyikan lirik yang menyakitkan bagi sehun, hingga menbuat tangis gadis kecil itu pecah. Lalu, Jongin yang merasa teusik melirik tajam pada Tao yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Dan saat Tao hendak berbelok, sebelah kaki Jongin terulur begitu saja membuat Tao yang tengah berlari menyenggol kaki mungil itu membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya runtuh, kemudian berakhir dengan suara tangisan saat tubuh Tao mendarat apik di lantai.

.

.

Seketika guru mereka pun menghampiri, karena mendengar suara tangis Tao yang terlampau kencang. Berbanding jauh dengan tangisan sehun yang terdengar seperti nyanyian kodok, tangisan Tao lebih terdengar seperti jeritan fangirl saat melihat penampilan sang idola.

.

/Bayangkan_Sendiri/

.

.

Bagi sehun yang selalu mendapatkan serial dongeng sebelum tidur dari sang ibu, menganggap pangeran tampan, penyihir jahat hingga peri penolong itu ada. Dan ia melihat sosok peri penolong dalam diri Jongin, saat bocah lelaki itu membuat Tao yang menurutnya penyihir jahat itu terjatuh.

.

.

Pancaran mata itu terkesan mengagumi pada sosok yang tengah membacakan cerita rakyat saat pelajaran bahasa di kelasnya. Kala itu sehun berada di tingkat pertama sekolah dasar, dan teman sekelas yang tengah ia pandangi itu tak lain adalah Jongin.

Sehun yang menganggap Jongin seperti peri penolong, bertekad untuk selalu berada didekat bocah laki – laki itu. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan di taman kanak – kanaknya, sehun meminta pada sang ibu agar bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Jongin.

Dan permintaannya terkabul.

.

.

Juga sosok peri penolong yang semakin nyata dimatanya. Akibat dari beberapa saat yang lalu songsaengnim menunjuknya untuk membacakan cerita didepan kelas, namun sehun merasa takut hanya menunduk terdiam ditempatnya.

"Songsaengnim biar saya saja yang maju, saya ingin membaca..."

Jongin dengan percaya diri mengusulkan diri untuk maju menggantikan Sehun.

.

.

Kedua anak adam itu terlihat akrab dari hari ke hari. Karena selalu berada di kelas yang sama dari kelas satu hingga kelas empat. Ralat, dari taman kanak – kanak hingga kelas empat SD membuat Jongin tak canggung jika harus berinterasksi dengan Sehun, berbeda jika itu teman perempuan lain di kelasnya. Bocah kulitnya kini menjadi berpigmen tan itu terkesan nyaman jika harus bermain dengan anak perempuan asalkan itu Sehun. Bahkan jika pembagian kelompok asalkan ada sehun dia mau saja diajak bekerja sama. Entah mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. Tempat duduk Jongin dan Sehun yang berbeda dua kolom satu baris itu membuat mereka selalu bersama jika diadakan undian untuk menentukan kelompok

.

.

Dimata Sehun, Jongin masih sama seperti dulu. Ia masih menganggap bocah yang sekarang menjelma sebagai pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu adalah peri penolongnya yang baik hati. Mereka kini berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas, dan dipertemukan kembali dalam kelas yang sama di kelas dua. Pagi itu sehun terlambat, beruntungnya songsaengnim belum masuk kekelas.

"Kau bangun kesiangan?"

Itu Jongin yang menegurnya.

Bahkan pemuda itu tau kebiasaan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, gadis yang sekarang tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian, yang tidak membawa tugas silahkan berdiri didepan kelas..."

Celaka buku Sehun tertinggal, ia takut jika harus dihukum oleh songsaengnim yang terkenal galak dan suka memukul itu. Jongin yang melihat kepanikan Sehun segera melempar sebuah buku kearahnya.

Buku itu kini berganti nama pemilik, lalu yang menerima hukuman karna dianggap lalai mengerjakan tugas adalah Jongin. Terlihat pemuda itu tengah menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan tongkat tipis milik songsaengnim.

.

.

**_~Terima kasih,, peri penolongku,,~_**

.

.

Jongin tersenyum membaca tulisan diatas secarik kertas yang tertempel di kaleng minuman itu, ia tau tulisan siapa. Sehun pun tersenyum diluar kelas setelah mengintip dari jendela saat Jongin meminum satu buah dari tiga buah kaleng jus yang ia beri.

.

.

Sehun mulai terbiasa tanpa Jongin sosok peri penolongnya lagi. Kini ia tengah berkutat dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Sehun memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah didalam negeri, tepatnya di ibukota yang jauh dari kota kelahirannya. Sedangkan peri penolongnya itu melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri.

Saat Jongin pergi ia sengaja tak ikut mengantar di stasiun kereta, ia hanya takut menangis tak rela ditinggal sahabat sekaligus peri penolongnya. Teman – teman sekelasnya menyalahkan dia yang tega membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan wajah murung. Padahal Jongin mengharapkan salam perpisahan dan kenang – kenangan dari Sehun untuk ia bawa pergi.

.

.

Sehun selalu rindu pada sosok peri penolongnya, dan saat itu terjadi ia akan membuka akun sosial medianya yang terhubung dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu tumbuh semakin tampan dimata Sehun, terlihat dari beberapa foto yang diunggah di akun pribadinya.

Kadang ia harus menahan sesak jika melihat percakapan Jongin dengan gadis eropa yang cantik di akun pribadi pemuda itu. Ia merasa konyol berharap Jongin mengirim private message ke akun SNSnya. Dan ia merasa malu jika harus mengirim pesan ke akun SNS Jongin. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyukai tanpa harus mengomentari postingan Jongin, dan hanya bercakap – cakap dengan Tao yang setiap saat selalu mengomentari postingannya. Tao, si tukang mengejek itu kini satu kampus dengan dirinya.

Sosok yang dulu Sehun anggap sebagai penyihir jahat itu kini berubah menjadi pemuda berkarisma dan ahli wushu. Namun tetap cengeng juga penakut, itu sehun ketahui saat dulu kampusnya mengadakan acara wisata bagi mahasiswa baru. Tao yang hanya mengenal sehun, memilih satu kelompok dengan gadis itu dan mereka diharuskan memasuki rumah hantu buatan para senior sebagai syarat penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

.

.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui Jongin pun sering mampir ke akunnya, melihat postingannya yang semua berisi tentang keluh kesah hati Sehun. Jongin tak menyangka Sehun akan tumbuh menjadi gadis secantik itu, hidungnya yang bangir kulitnya yang putih bagaikan putri salju, dan senyumnya yang manis terpampang jelas pada Foto akunnya, dengan sengaja pemuda itu mendowload foto tersebut. Ia simpan sebagai koleksi pribadinya, dan ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper I-phone nya.

.

/Mueheheheehehee/

.

.

Kemudian saat beberapa waktu yang lalu sehun memposting foto secangkir latte berlukiskan sayap ala anime, dengan ungkapan

_**~guardian angel,,, miss you~** _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ingin rasanya Jongin segera pulang kekampung halaman, namun apa daya tugas akhir yang menyangkut masa depannya, yang juga mungkin menyangkut masa depan Sehun itu tak bisa ia tinggalbegitu saja. Hingga ia hanya bisa menyukai postingan gadis yang namanya sudah lama ia simpan dilubuk hati terdalam.

Jongin pun harus menahan rasa sesak, melihat komentar Tao yang nampak sangat akrab dalam postingan Sehun. Ia tak akan lupa pada pemuda yang dulu sering mengejek Sehun pendek, Sehun pendek itu. Dan kenyataan sekarang sehun lebih tinggi darinya membuat sedikit rasa minder muncul di benaknya. Mungkin saja diseoul sana, sehun sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih tinggi dan tampan darinya. Begitulah kiranya pikiran galau se orang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Kiranya Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Tao, yang kala itu mengirim private message di akun sosial medianya. Pemuda bermata panda itu, menyapanya dengan bahasa formal dan ia pun membalasnya. Hingga berkembang menjadi obrolan – obrolan khas teman lama yang kembali berjumpa, dimana mereka mengenang masa taman kanak – kanak hingga sekolah dasar dan berakhir pada obrolan tentang Sehun. Membuat rasa itu kembali menyeruak dalam sanubari seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Tao mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada pemuda tan itu. Bagaimana kebiasaan Sehun jika rindu pada pemuda itu.

Saat Jongin bertanya dari mana Tao tau semua itu?

Si jago wushu itu menjawab bahwa ia pernah mengantar pulang Sehun yang mabuk saat perayaan kelulusan salah satu temannya.

"Kau pasti tau kan bagaimana tingkat kejujuran orang dalam pengaruh alkohol, mungkin setara dengan orang yang terhipnotis"

Begitulah ungkap Tao

Tao juga mengeluh jika Sehun meracau tentang Jongin hingga membuat telinganya kepanasan.

.

.

Dan si Kim Jongin hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya dengan senyum lebar sembari menatap layar I-phone yang menunjukan berbaris – baris tulisan Tao sebagai private message akun sosial medianya.

.

.

Sehun menjerit histeris, dan berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki. Untungnya ia sedang tidak berada di tempat umum. Kala itu ia tengah bersantai diruang keluarga, sengaja ia buka akun sosial medianya dan mendapati adanya satu pesan disana. Lalu, ketika ia buka dan menampakan ID –Jongin Kim– disana ia segera melonjak dari posisi santainya, dan...

.

.

"AAAAARRRGHH!"

jeritan histeris itu tak terhindarkan lagi.

.

.

_**~Sehunnie apa kabar? Ku dengar kau sedang kesulitan mencari referensi untuk tugas akhirmu... ini aku ada beberapa link yang bagus, dan juga list buku yang sesuai dengan tugasmu... semoga bisa membant~**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Kira – kira begitulah bunyi pesan dari Jongin. Dan sehun pun segera membalas.

.

.

_**~Kabarku baik Jonginie,,, bagaimana denganmu? Wahh,,, terima kasih banyak... Jonginie Jjang! Aku mencintaimu~**_

.

.

.

Dilain waktu saat mereka kembali bertemu, saat itu cuaca cerah di awal musim semi. Jongin telah kembali ke korea, dan kini ia bekerja sebagai staff tenaga ahli di perusahaan komunikasi nasional. Sementara Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan sidang akhirnya, ia tengah berbahagia menunggu di wisuda menjadi sarjana.

Kala itu Mereka tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di taman kampus, dengan jari mereka yang saling bertaut. Jongin memang sengaja mengunjungi Sehun, yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka berkembang setelah saling berbalas pesan diakun pribadi mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sehun yang penasaran ingin menanyakan bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu ia tengah kesulitan mencari bahan referensi waktu itu. Padahal ia tidak pernah memposting keluhan yang menyangkut tugas akhirnya. Ia pikir Jongin sehebat sosok peri penolong dalam dongeng.

.

.

"Tao lah yang memberitahu ku..."

"Tao?"

"nee,,, tao yang memberitahuku..."

.

.

.

Sehun terheran, ia hanya merasa lucu. Bagaimana waktu dalam hidupnya bisa berlalu seindah ini. Tao, sosok yang dulu ia kira penyihir jahat dalam kehidupannya, kini menjelma menjadi peri penolong bagi sehun yang mengantarkannya pada jalinan cinta. Hingga Jongin yang dulu adalah sosok peri penolong bagi sehun, kini menjelma menjadi sosok pangeran tampan sekaligus kekasih hatinya.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

entah mengapa FF nya jadi seperti ini, tadinya mau pake maincastnya Chen tapi tiba2 jadi ngefeel Kaihun. Heheheee... 

authornya memang kurang bakat...

yo wess tho monggo di review... buat para reviewers Khamsa ^^

oh ya,,, met puasa buat yang menjalankan...


End file.
